Falling for the Fallen
by fic-chick05
Summary: Buffy is an Angel, Spike a fallen Angel sent to hell. Spike insists he is innocent of the crime that sent him there. Buffy vows to help him prove it. Warnings inside.
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: This story could be taken as a touchy subject matter. It talks of God and the devil and at times makes fun of it. It is not meant to offend, just to be a fun and different background for the characters. I am not anti-religion, just after much consideration and talking to friends i decided to go with the idea. So please, take it all with a pinch of salt.

**A/N:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW

**Falling for the Fallen**

**Chapter 1: Burning Wings**

Riley laughed evilly, looking at the crestfallen blonde in front of him. The man had tears running down his cheeks. He looked on as his wings were thrown into the flames, he knew now he truly was in hell, the devil truly as evil as he had been told. He watched as the flames consumed his once pristine white wings, and his tears came more and more. He had treasured them and now they had been taken away. And he knew that it was for a reason that was based on a lie.

The beautiful blonde angel sat on a cloud looking down, she couldn't see him. She knew that but she kept looking. He was really gone, she still couldn't believe that he had truly done what had been said. But why would Angel lie, God doesn't lie. God is good and pure. He wouldn't have thrown a man out of heaven if he was truly innocent. A silent tear fell.

Both blondes were thinking the same thing as the tears dropped quietly

_Flashback_

_Spike looked helplessly on as all the other angels sneered at him. He had been summoned to the main man. But he didn't know why. He thought back on what he may have done, he wasn't the perfect angel he would admit. But what had god found out about that could possibly have cauused such a reaction. As he walked through the gates where he would find out, he saw God, along with some of the oldest angels, the wisest and the ones who had power in heaven. There was Joyce, the kindest and possibly the most powerful of the angels. She was like the mother angel. Everyone loved Joyce and looked up to her. _

_Then there was Giles, a very wise angel and one of the oldest. Again a lot of the angels looked to him for guidance. Obviously they couldn't bother god with all of their problems. So they went to either Giles or Joyce. _

_There were a few others, Jenny and Cordy. But neither quite as inmportant as Giles and Joyce._

_Spike knew when he saw them there that something was terribly wrong._

_Fifteen minutes later, Spike was trying to plead his case_

_"I never did that i swear" he insisted, his voice pleading_

_"Do not lie to me" Angel's voice boomed "i am God, i see each and every thing that my angels do, and i know that you did what i have said. I have told the other angels and with their help i have made my decision" his voice was much more sombre, but no less booming._

_"No, please" Spike begged, he knew what his punishment would be, and it was his worst nightmare_

_"Spike, i am sorry" Joyce said quietly before bowing her head, awaiting the decision of God and the angels to be said aloud_

_"You ate from the garden of Eden, from a forbidden place. You know of the punishment for such a thing."_

_"No" Spike shook his head as he pleaded, praying silently that it was all a dream, but the words that cut through his haze told him it wasn't a dream_

_"You are hereby banished from my Kingdom, this kingdom of Heaven for the rest of eternity. You shall go to beneath, to the burning depths, never to return to this paradise. Although i shouldn't i will allow you 30 minutes to say your goodbyes" God finished. He looked towards Joyce, who took Spike by the arm and led him out._

_Spike had tears rolling down his cheeks as Joyce led him away_

_"Joyce" he choked out, looking at her, begging with her through a look to believe that he was innocent. She looked away._

_Spike was onto the last goodbye. The real true angel_

_"Buffy" he said quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek. He loved her, but had never gotten the chance to tell her. They were friends, and he knew that if anyone would believe him then it would be her._

_"Spike why?" she asked softly_

_"I didn't, i don't know why he said that i did, but i didn't" he promised her. She put her arms around him_

_"I think i believe you" she whispered_

_"Thank you" she kissed him softly on the cheek _

_"Goodbye, William" _

_"Bye Buffy" he said sadly. He turned to face the others. They all wore angry looks and he felt guilty, he knew he was innocent, but he felt guilty. He wanted them to believe him. But they could barely look at him. _

_God rarely walked among all of the angels, but he was here today. When Spike was done he looked toward God, whose name was Angel, looked back once at Buffy. And then with a snap of the fingers from God he was gone. Buffy cried as she watched._

_Spike felt himself fall through an empty abyss, and tehn he was surrounded by fire. He spiralled until he was among the flames, and face to face with the devil himself_

_End Flashback_

Spike shook himself from his thoughts. And watched for the final moments as his wings turned to ashes. His tears had dried, he had none left to cry, Riley, the name the devil gave himself laughed as he watched the scene unfold. And Spike hated the fact that he had to spend the rest of eternity in this place. As trhe last of the ashes disappeared and the devil said cruelly

"there all gone. Soon, there will be nothing good or clean in you. Welcome to hell, boy"

Spike had to prove he was innocent. But he couldn't do it by himself. But nobody believed him. And then he remembered, there was one person who at least thought he could have been telling the truth. Not knowing if she could hear him or not he said aloud

"Help me Buffy"

Buffy looked up, she thought she heard a faint echo, and it sounded like a voice. Sotting on the cloud thinking, she realised she believed Spike, she cared about him. He didn't deserve to be where he was, and then she knew. She and Spike were friends and she knew that she would always hear him when she called

"I'll help you Spike" she answered quietly. And then she sawe an image in her mind, Spike smiling faintly, even as tears fell from his eyes at the sight of his burning wings.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares in Heaven

**A/N: PLZ, PLZ,PLZ,PLZ REVIEW!**

**Also vampire4eva- you are too sweet.And yes, very happy that you're my first reviewer, that's very cool. Glad u like the idea.**

****

**Enjoy the chapter everyone, and plz review**

****

****

**Chapter 2: Nightmares in Heaven**

Since his wings had been burned, Spike had spent all of his time trying to come up with a plan as to how to prove he was innocent. For some reason, and he wasn't sure what it was, he knew deep down that Buffy had heard his plea that day. And he knew that she would help him. But that was just the kind of person, or angel anyway, that she was always helping others; even before she died. He knew this because of the circumstances of her death. She was murdered saving a teenaged girl. She had gone to the girl's aid when she heard screams from an alley and took matters into her own hands; She had hit the girl's attacker, The girl had gotten away; Buffy, however, had not.

Spike regretted never having told Buffy how he felt about her. He had liked her since she arrived in heaven. She was the angel you saw in pictures. Long golden hair, rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile. She was kind and pure, and, in his mind, utter perfection.

He knew Buffy cared about him. But she cared about everyone. They had become friends easily. Until she had arrived, Spike had been a loner; he had been in heaven for about a year before she arrived, He had done everything that he was supposed to do, but he was also mischievous. When Buffy had joined them, he had spoken to her and found that they had a lot in common. Not least that they had died at the same age. She had brought him out of himself a little, and he began to spend time with the other angels. But Buffy was the one he trusted more than any other. And yes, she cared about him. He just didn't realize how much.

Buffy had been spending her time much the same way Spike had. She was constantly thinking of how she could help him. Of course, she couldn't ask the advice of any of the others. They had been part of the decision to kick him out. No, this would all have to be done in secret. But first she had to decide what it was she was going to do.

It was hard, she wanted to tell him face to face that she would help him, find a way to make it all better. She had always had a crush on Spike. But nobody had any idea that she liked him as more than a friend. She had fallen for him almost immediately; his soulful blue eyes, the bleached blonde hair, that had obviously been how he had it before and those amazing cheekbones. And there was the way he would look at her sometimes. He could give her a look of pure innocence. Sometimes he looked almost too angelic, even for an angel. Something about him was just so perfect. He really was a good person. He put on an exterior that made him seem strong. But in reality, there was such vulnerability about him too. And she hated to think what he was going through now.

Spike gritted his teeth as the taunting continued. It had become part of his daily routine. Unlike god, the devil enjoyed walking amongst those unfortunate enough to be in hell. Sure, there was a lot who liked it there, deserved to be there. But there were a few who were actually kind of descent, and had been sent to hell because of one bad decision. And Riley, the devil, had made it his aim to make them miserable. At the moment he focused on Spike.

"You belong here boy, you are worthless, always have been. Even in life, it was only a matter of time before you ended up here"

No matter how hard he tried, Spike couldn't block out the words, and every word hurt

"Look at you, a piece of dirt. Always went after the girls who were way out of your league. They never wanted you though, wouldn't lower themselves as far as to be with you. You were beneath them. Even in death you could never be good enough. For anything, why do you think you didn't last in heaven? Because you weren't good enough"

Spike forced the tears back, listening to the evil barks of laughter. He never looked up. His head down at all times, because he knew that if he looked up he wouldn't be able to hold the tears back. And he refused to cry, at least not in front of the devil himself. But when he was gone, the tears began to fall.

Buffy turned, in her constantly restless slumber. She was trying to rid herself of the images running through her head

_Buffy felt herself being dragged towards him. She could see that he was speaking. As she got closer she could hear the words being mumbled, as he huddled his knees close to his chest, tears falling_

_"She will come for me, she will come for me, she will come for me" he repeated over and over._

_Buffy wondered who he was talking about but she found out quickly as his ramblings continued_

_"Buffy, she will come for me. She will help, she won't leave me here. She'll help me, she will. She cares"_

_Buffy felt like she was right there, even though, subconsciously, she knew that she wasn't. Her tears escaped from her eyes, even as she continued to sleep. He was so scared and desperate and alone. She tossed in turn, his pleading words echoing in her head_

_"Please, come for me, help me Buffy, please" he begged._

Buffy jumped awake, unable to bear it any longer. She had to do something; she couldn't leave him there like that. But she didn't know what to do. She looked up when she sensed someone sitting down beside her

"Joyce?" she said questioningly

"Buffy. i want to help you, to help him" Buffy knew what she meant and nodded her head, staying silent.

"I don't know what to do" she eventually whispered

"I shouldn't be doing this" Joyce said, more to herself "I can't tell you what to do, but i can help you. I will tell you though, that whatever you decide to do, you can't do it up here"

And suddenly Buffy knew what she meant, she smiled a little

"How can i let him know?"

Joyce sighed "Do not tell anyone about this. I cannot send you to him, but i can help you contact him. So, i need you to concentrate" Buffy nodded, Joyce placed a hand on the side of Buffy's head and both women closed their eyes. Joyce held a hand out as if reaching for something.

"Spike"

He jumped, looking around for the voice

"Spike can you hear me?"

It was Buffy,

"I know you can't see me, but listen to me, i am going to help you"

Spike sighed in relief; he closed his eyes, concentrating on communicating with her, and also savoring the sound of her voice

"What are we going to do?" he asked silently

"Well, we can't do anything on the plain's we are on. We have to go to a mortal plain. It's the only way we can do this without being found out" she informed him

Spike knew where she meant

"Ok" he agreed

"So, the day after tomorrow, meet me there, we'll agree on a place"

"Well, we were both living in California when we died, why not there" he suggested

"Ok, just get there. We can track each other I'm sure once we're on earth"

"Ok, and Buffy, thank- you"

Buffy smiled slightly to herself

"No problem Spike. Just take care of yourself, i'll see you soon"

"Ok, i will. Bye Buffy"

"Bye Spike"

Then the connection was gone. But Spike felt better than he had since he'd arrived in hell. And he now believed that things could turn out ok.

Buffy turned to Joyce

"Thank you"

Joyce stood, placing a hand on Buffy's cheek "You're welcome. I hope everything turns out ok. William is a good boy, i believe that. I just hope I'm right. Remember though, no-one can know i helped you here"

"I promise" Buffy watched Joyce's retreating form, silently thankful that someone was going to help her end this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3: Proving Yourself: Part 1

**A/N: Please, please, please Review. And i hope you enkoy the review.**

****

****

**Chapter 3: Proving Yourself: Part 1**

With the plans made, all there was left to do was wait. And it felt like he was waiting forever. Time seemed to pass so slowly. All he wanted was to be on earth with Buffy, proving that he was telling the truth. And being anywhere but hell. But before he could do that he had to figure out just how exactly he would get out of hell in the first place. It wasn't exactly an easy task. Sure people came and went all the time, but that was only because they had been sent by the Devil himself to cause mayhem. It would be much more difficult for him to get away of his own accord. But he had to figure something out. Because he would be damned if he was going to let anything stop him from meeting Buffy tomorrow.

Buffy was terrified; she knew she could get away easily. The angels were more or less allowed to come and go as they pleased. Although many just stayed within the pearly gates, there were some who liked to be elsewhere sometimes. So she would be ok, she just hadn't given thought to how Spike would get away to meet her. All she could do now was wait and hope.

Spike sat slumped against a wall. He was supposed to meet Buffy today and had yet to think up a way to get away. He had wracked his brain but he just couldn't think of anything. He didn't know what he was going to do. He heard a cruel laugh, almost a cackle coming from behind him. He turned around, grimacing at the sight of Riley coming towards him. Just his luck. He was trying to think of how he could escape the devil for a while, and here he was seeking Spike out. Spike took a few calming breaths before the devil was standing right in front of him. And he thought _let the torture begin_.

"Listen, you worthless piece of shit, you don't get a free ride here. I know you're worthless, you know you're worthless. But I give the others a chance to prove themselves, I may as well give you one too. Even if it's only because I get rid of your sorry good for nothing ass for a while."

Spike sighed inwardly in relief, he could leave. And he didn't have to stress any longer over how to do so.

He barely suppressed a joyous smile as he continued to listen to Riley's rant,

"So, I'm gonna let you go. Go and cause some real trouble, some real misery. Or at least try. I highly doubt you'll manage, but what the fuck, go ahead and try. You'll be anywhere but here. Just try not to mess up too bad. Oh and just remember, you can't try and not come back. There are rules; you can only stay there so long before you automatically end up back here. So, you can go whenever you want. Just remember you'll be back. Now get out of my sight."

With that he turned on his heel walked a few feet and disappeared. Spike could have jumped for joy. He could leave. And he wasn't going to waste any time in doing so. Now that he was free to go, by the Devil's own words, all he had to do was say where he wanted to be and there he'd be. With a smile, he said quite simply, "To California."

Buffy was sitting on her cloud again. It was where she always went to think and just be alone. She was going to leave soon. She just had to work up the courage to leave first. She heard a throat being cleared softly behind her. She turned to see Joyce.

"Hi," Buffy greeted softly.

"Hello Buffy," Joyce walked a little closer, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Buffy smiled slightly, "Yes, I guess I'm just a little bit nervous," she admitted.

"Buffy, you needn't be nervous. If you truly believe that William is innocent and that in helping him you are doing the right thing, then you cannot do anything wrong."

"Thank you," Buffy said.

"You're welcome. Now go, go to him. And help him."

Buffy nodded and stood. She quickly hugged Joyce before walking away. She made her way to the gates of heaven, once there she whispered her destination, "California," and the gates opened. She took a deep breath and stepped through.

Spike looked around the place in which he had found himself. He knew he was somewhere in California. He just couldn't fathom where in California. He decided to look around about and see if he could find out where, see if there was anything that would give him some indication.

Buffy opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a quiet park. She walked a little taking in the sight. She didn't have to think very hard, she knew exactly where she was. It wasn't a place she had spent very long in. Mostly because she had been killed within a month of arriving there.

Spike wandered down the busy street. He wasn't paying much attention, until he looked up. He came to a sudden pit stop and grumbled to himself, "Bloody great, just take me to the same place where I died."

Buffy wandered around a bit taking in the sights that she never really got to see before. She needed the time to try and calm her nerves. Suddenly, the thoughts in her head consisted of what if she couldn't help Spike? And a whole lot of other what ifs. And none of them were particularly encouraging. But she couldn't put it off forever. They only had so long on earth. And they would have to make the most of it. They were going to have a lot of work to do. So, now she had to hope that Spike had got here. And the only way she could do that was to try and track him. She knew that angels could track other angels on earth. She doubted if that worked between an angel and a fallen angel. But she knew that if Spike was anywhere on earth she could track him. Because he was her best friend, and she could always find him.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She concentrated on Spike; she didn't have to wait long before she got a feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that told her Spike was there on earth. So she concentrated harder, concentrating on being where he was. She felt herself floating. Being pulled towards something. Not long after, she felt the pull disappear, and she felt like she wasn't floating any longer. She opened her eyes, smiling when she was faced with the back of his bleached blonde head.

He sensed her; he knew that she was there. He turned around slowly. He had never doubted that she would find him. When he was facing her, his face broke out into a huge smile. She came to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. It felt wonderful to be near each other again. He had missed her, and she him. When she pulled back from the hug, both still wore huge smiles.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Welcome to Sunnydale, pet," he said in his deep British accent.

"Sunnydale, isn't that where you-"

"Died?" he interrupted, "yeah."

"That makes two of us then. I ended up in the park in LA where I was killed."

"Oh well, at least we got to see the places again. But we need a plan of action as to what we're going to do now that we're here," he reminded his friend.

"I know, I was thinking before I left. We only have a certain amount of time here; I think it's like 10 earth hours. So we need to make the most of it. But we can be tracked here. We're angels, people can't see us, and Angel can track us, or at least me, all the time. But I know that I can make myself corporeal for a certain length of time. And in that time I can't be tracked. Well at least not as me. God is omniscient, he sees everything, but he can't track me as an angel here. Just another human, who's researching something."

"How did you figure all of this out?" he questioned, a look of awe in his features.

"Joyce," she said simply.

He didn't ask, he would find out what she meant eventually.

"Will I be able to do the same?"

"I would think so. We just do it, the same way we do everything else. Concentrate on being corporeal, it should happen," He nodded, grabbing hold of her hand. They were corporeal to each other at all times, but not to humans. They closed their eyes and concentrated. He didn't know how they would know they were completely corporeal though. That question was answered for him though when something collided with him. His eyes snapped open.

"Sorry man," a young brunette man said.

"No problem," Spike said as he watched the man walk away. He looked at Buffy smiling, it worked.

"Alright Spike," she chirped, "time to go prove yourself."

She took him by the hand and began dragging him down the street.


	4. Chapter 4: Proving Yourself: Part 2

A/N: Hey guys, hope you're all enjoying the story. Here is another chapter. Please, please, please Review.

Chapter 4: Proving yourself: Part 2

Spike took in the sights of his old home; he was one of the few angels who never went back to the place they died. Most liked to go and look in on their friends and families, but for Spike, it was better to stay away. He never really had that many friends anyway, and not any who would really miss him. However, he had missed this place, because it was still his home. Even if things there hadn't always been great.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Buffy's voice broke into his haze.

"Just thinking how strange it is to be back," he admitted, "I never came here, I came to earth a lot you know, but I never came here."

"I know what you mean. When I realised where I ended up when I got here it was strange. Being back in the place where I was killed," she sympathised.

Spike nodded, showing silently that he understood. They walked a little more ways in silence. Not really doing anything, just looking and being. But with the limited time they had Buffy knew they had to get started, Try and at least figure something out.

"So, where are we going to start, how are we going to prove you didn't do it?" she asked him, looking at him expectantly.

He gave her a nervous smile "I was actually hoping you would have an idea. You always were much better at planning things than me."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Ok, well I don't really know. I guess we just start by finding proof of your character when you were still alive. Proof that you were a good person."

"Thanks," he said, "but I have an idea. How about we leave that for today. Or at least for a while. I have to cause mayhem today," he told her.

She looked a little shocked and so he rushed to explain, "That's how I got away. I have to prove myself, prove I can cause trouble more accurately, I'm supposed to cause misery. I don't want to do it, but if I want to get away again, I don't have a choice. He let me go today; so technically I can come and go as I please. But I have to make it look like I'm trying," he was desperate to make her understand.

"I know I just don't like it."

"I promise I won't do anything really evil, just cause some mischief. No different than usual," he gave her one of his cocky smirks, and all she could do was melt. That look always made her give in to him. She nodded,

"Ok, I suppose, if it means you'll be able to get away again so that we can prove your innocence."

"Exactly, all part of the cause," he gave her another smirk and it caused a smile of her own.

"Ok, so what are we going to do first?"

"Have fun," he said. Walking away, she stared after him for a moment before running after him.

They were having fun, no mischief had been caused yet but they were enjoying themselves. They were doing all the things they had enjoyed doing in life. Including going for lunch. It wasn't so much that they had to eat, but it was one of the things that they missed in death. Many angels went to earth just to eat, and retain something of their previous life. Because although they didn't need to eat, they could. And they liked to do so sometimes, liked to hold on to that small bit of life. And so, lunch had been the first thing on their list of things they wanted to do. They found a cute little café and had something to eat. That had passed about an hour of their time. And now they were arguing over what to do next.

"I want to go to the beach," Buffy whined.

"No," Spike refused vehemently "I am not going to the soddin' beach. Let's go to an arcade or something. Or a car show," he got a dreamy look in his eye on the second suggestion.

Buffy scoffed, "Yeah, that'll happen. In your dreams."

Spike scowled, "Well we are not going to the beach," he told her again.

Buffy huffed, "Well what else are we going to do?"

Spike shrugged and the two friends continued down the street. But within a few minutes Buffy was growing impatient again.

"What are we going to do?" she asked once more, a note of annoyance in her voice. Spike didn't answer immediately. He had a naughty glint in his eye as he listened in on the conversation of two women.

"I just don't know what to do, I really like Connor but I like Andrew too. And part of me just can't forget what Connor did last time," the younger of the two said. They were sitting at an outside table of a coffee shop. The other gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I wish I could tell you what to do sweetie, but it's a decision only you can make," the elder said.

"I know," the youngest said glumly.

Spike looked over at Buffy and smiled. He was going to do something, the question was, what?

She found out though, she saw him close his eyes and say something to himself, and then he was only a few inches big. He looked at her before floating over and setting himself just above the young girls left shoulder. Buffy motioned with her eyes for him to move away. But he just smirked again. And then he started talking,

"What one's better looking?"

The two girls looked up, blinking at the sight before him. They shook their heads, thinking they were imagining things. Or maybe going a little crazy.

Buffy was annoyed she had to do something. So she closed her eyes, doing the same thing Spike did. Then she was only inches big and sitting on the girl's right shoulder.

"Please, ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Buffy said sweetly.

The two women's eyes widened, Spike snickered,

"What? It's always the best idea to go out with whatever one is better looking. Or even better, go out with both of them."

"That is a really bad idea!" Buffy exclaimed. It was clear that Spike wasn't going to stop, and also that this was his way of causing the mischief he had to cause, and she figured she may as well go along with it now, "You have to go out with whichever one you like most."

Spike raised a tiny eyebrow at her, and then got that naughty look in his eye again. Buffy watched as he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden he was sporting a tiny pair of horns, and a golden halo was floating above her head.

"Wh- what are you?" the young girl stammered.

"Us? Why we are your conscience," Spike informed her.

"He's your bad conscience," Buffy chimed in.

"Yeah and as you can probably tell, little miss goody-toe-shoes over there is your good conscience. But, you will have a hell of a lot more fun if you listen to me."

"But, you'll get in much less trouble listening to me," Buffy spoke next.

The younger girl's head was swinging from side to side as Buffy and Spike took their turns talking. She felt like her head was spinning. This couldn't be real could it?

"Yeah but trouble can be fun. You're young, why shouldn't you have your cake and eat it too?"

"Because it's wrong," Buffy said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. But then, to her it was. "If you do that, then you are using them. You will lose them both in the end. And everyone will end up being hurt."

"But you'll be having fun. And you just dump both of them before they can dump you."

Buffy looked at him, angry, "You can't just play around with someone's feelings like that."

"Come on, the girl wants to live a little," He leaned down so that he could speak right into the girl's ear, "Go on, you know you wanna. Just do it."

"Don't do it."

"Yes she should," Spike argued.

"No, she shouldn't."

"Yes she should."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Buffy yelled.

As the argument went back and forth, the two women looked at each other. Both still wearing looks of shock. And then the two little figures were gone.

Spike and Buffy stood a few feet away, both back to normal size. Spike took one look at Buffy and burst into laughter. She did not look happy. She watched though as he went back to the women's table and leaned down next to the girl again

"You know, I really didn't mean what I said. Pick the one you like the most, the one you think you could love. I just thought it would be fun to tell you otherwise," he stood up again and walked away.

The young girl looked at her friend.

"Please tell me I didn't imagine that Tara," she pleaded.

"Nope, I saw it too Dawn."

"Oh thank god, I'm not crazy," she sighed relieved.

"Well if you are so am I."

Spike approached Buffy again; she was wearing a smile now, having overheard what he said.

"You are unbelievable. So cocky and annoying."

"Yeah, but you love that about me," he smirked as he backed away.

Buffy smiled and said softly to herself,

"Yeah, I do."

The rest of the day went by too soon. They had ended up at the beach, because of Spike's inability to say no to Buffy for real. But now they were back where they started and it was time to go again. They had just a few minutes before they would automatically be pulled back to where they came from. Buffy looked at Spike sadly,

"Well, almost time to go," she observed softly.

"Yeah."

"We'll meet back here in 3 days. We can't meet too often or they may figure out we're up to something. But we'll figure that all out when we meet again," she promised.

"Ok," he couldn't say too much. It hurt to be leaving her again. Especially having had so much fun today.

"I'll miss you," it was said as barely a whisper but he heard,

"I miss you too, so bloody much," Buffy put her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Take care ok, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"I promise. I can hardly wait to see you again," he said.

"Me too. It's time," she said the words sadly.

"Ok, well goodbye then, I guess."

She reached out and squeezed his hand "Bye Spike."

They both closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, they were both back in the places they had been that morning. Buffy about to walk back through the pearly gates. And Spike looking into an abyss of flames.


End file.
